ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
X marks the spot
plot it starts out at the beach (ben) you know i'm not even gonna say how great it is to have no... well you know (mike) you mean supervillains then all of a sudden a space ship rises out of the water (ben) i just knew that would happen themesong (ben) here we go again transforms (lodestar) lodestar! lodestar runs over when a laser hits him (lodestar) ow! seven priates walk out mike eats a beach ball and blasts at them they dodge and grab him (mike) hey let go ya big old (priate captain) it would be smart not to talk to me that way you are dealing with Captain goon (mike) but you're a leader not a henchman captain goon throws mike into a icecream hut (mike) normaly i would be eating all this ice cream but villain (cooper helping lodestar up) hey thats my friend cooper goes big robot suit mode and punchs captain goon and picks up his men and throws them back at the ship (captain goon) i say to make such a suit he must be a guinus men get him captain goon's men grab cooper out of his mech and drag him away (cooper) hey let go of me lodestar runs over and throws upbrella and throws it. it hits captain goon in the back of the head (captain goon) why you little... captain goon grabs one of his henchmen's blaster and shoots lodestar in the face and Ben times out (ben) ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow... (mike licking his fingers) oops i ate that icecream mike belly rumbles and he blasts their ship as it flys away (ben) nice going if you had helped we could have won (mike) you gonna yell at me or are we gonna go save coop (ben) wrong i'm gonna save cooper transforms (jetray) jetray! jetray flys after the ship when jetray gets to the ship he flys down on top of it and uses his nero-shock blasts to cut a hole in the wall of the ship (jetray) now to find cooper jetray walks around then two pirates see him and start blasting jetray dodges and picks them up and throws them back to the ground ''jetray comes to a room with cooper and captain goon (captain goon) that idiot Ben Tennyson is sure to follow us so we have a dumb ray when we walks in here boom he is dumb (jetray flying in) yeah about that thats not gonna happen (captain goon) don't just stand there shoot him ''the henchmen blast but jetray dodges he flys in front of cooper and they shoot cooper ben times out (ben falling) whaaaaaa oof (cooper drooling) uhhhhh ben grabs cooper by the hand and runs and hides in some cargo cooper picks up a grenade and tosses it about ben catchs it (ben) shhhh cooper crawls over to a box labeled dangerous (ben) cooper get away from there (cooper) uhhh (ben) ugh transforms (alien x) uh this is not what i was hoping for alien x makes cooper smart again and freezes (cooper) what? what happened ben ben wake up ben ben ugh what alien is this anyways TO BE WRITEN LATER characters Ben Cooper Danniels Mike munching villains Captain goon aliens used Lodestar(first reappearance) Jetray Alien X first reappearance;accdental transformation selected alien was unkown) Scorch(debut;accdental transformation selected alien was Way Big) Way Big Category:Episodes